Before I Fall in Love (TV series)
Before I Fall in Love is a 2015 Philippine romance melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on July 13, 2015, replacing ''Maghihintay Sa'yo''. It is a romantic love story that revolves Blanca (Soberano), a 17-year old girl and Rafael (Loyzaga), a popular boy, they will be remember them true love. This is Soberano's third leading role after her winner in the reality talent show ''Superstar Circle'' and her projects of ''Friends 4Ever'' and ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', and Loyzaga's third tandem with Liza after his 1st runner-up in the reality talent show ''Superstar Circle'' and his several projects of ''Friends 4Ever'' and ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. Production On its 55th anniversary of Philippine television, IBC will continues to producing more heavy drama series everyday about mad and sad for good viewers will be a tear-jerking like angry and crying, it capture the hearts of every Filipino and stop making for usual happy, laugh and smiley face. Dubbed as the "heartwarming heavy romantic drama about fall in love again", Before I Fall in Love is a romantic love soap opera directed by award-winning director Joel Lamangan, as IBC does not get happy at all because it will continue to producing heartwarming drama series. It has a drama and romantic love genre with a format of soap opera. Cast ''Superstar Circle'' alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as the hottest love-team who are they star of the feel-good teen drama ''Friends 4Ever'' and the feel-good primetime fantaserye ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the love-team will star the romantic heavy drama series. Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan and Kapinoy child actor Miguel Vergara will joined the series as Perez' family. Soberano will join the female teen stars of this generation for IBC's Primetime Princess are Janella Salvador (''Janella: A Teen Princess'') and Sue Ramirez (''Fall In Love With Me''). The said series is developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and written by Danica Mae Domingo, John Roque, Natividad de Leon and Glenford Leonillo. It is directed by Joel Lamangan. The theme music with a same title is composed by Vehnee Saturno, arranged by Arnold Buena and sung by Liza Soberano. The executive producer is Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. Synopsis The story is about Blanca Rosales Perez (Liza Soberano) who is a high school classmate, as she saw her mom Corazon (Precious Lara Quigaman) and his dad (Richard Quan). Her love interest Rafael Huico (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who crush with Blanca for true love. Cast and Characters Main Cast *'Liza Soberano' as Blanca Rosales Perez *'Diego Loyzaga' as Rafael Huico - A popular boy as Blanca's love interest. Supporting Cast *'Precious Lara Quigaman' as Leslie Rosales Perez - Blanca's mom *'Richard Quan' as Ricardo Rosales Perez - Blanca's dad *'Miguel Vergara' as Harvey Rosales Perez - Blanca's little brother *'William Lorenzo' as Danny Lorenzo - Rafael's boss. *'Vandolph Quizon' as Gary Domendez *'Joy Viado' as Lenya Romualdez - Rafael's nanny. *'Christopher Roxas' as Dennis Ramiro - Leslie's childhood friend. *'Jazz Ocampo' as Jasmine Reyes - one of Blanca's classmates *'John Wayne Sace' as Jimmy Mortel - Rafael's friend. *'Chienna Filomeno' as Nikki Peralejo - one of Blanca's classmates *'Julian Estrada' as Gabriel Cortez - Nikki's best friend classmate. *'Eula Valdez' as Rebecca Florentes - The main villain of the story. *'Alyanna Angeles' as Angela Huico - Rafael's little sister. *'Wendy Valdez' as Carla Rodriguez 'Guest Cast' *'Kazel Kinouchi' as Rachelle Ramos - Blanca's friend. Songs *''Before I Fall in Love'' (originally performed by Coco Lee) - Cherryz Mendoza *''Summer Sunshine'' by The Corrs - used by Girls can Sing (Liza Soberano, Jazz Ocampo, Chienna Filomeno, Celine Lim) in the contest they joined Production staff *Director: Joel Lamangan *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga *Creative Consultant: Deo Endrinal *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Writers: Danica Mae Domingo, John Roque, Natividad de Leon and Glenford Leonillo *Editor: Rommel Malimban and Dennis Salgado *Musical Scorer and Sound Effects: Vehnee Saturno *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Trivia *This is the second primetime project of Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano after her supporting role of Janella: A Teen Princess , but she landed as her first lead role for her teleserye. References See also *IBC-13's Romantic Drama Series 'Before I Fall in Love' Premieres July 13 *Cesafi to get national TV coverage *IBC-13 MAINTAINS LARGE VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN JULY *List of dramas of IBC *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website * Before I Fall in Love on Facebook * Before I Fall in Love on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition